A Thousand Years
by ChicaCakes
Summary: A story. A legend even perhaps. But it all lies in Arrendale. Anna didn't thaw, as legend says she does thaw. Elsa must cope with her life without Anna, and control her powers more seriously than ever. When Elsa has her title in Arrendale back, life get's as hard as ever. But is there still a hope everything might go right?
1. How to Be Brave

**How to Be Brave**

Elsa wailed for her frozen sister, Anna.

"No! Anna!" She hugged her sister. It felt like a thousand years since they were close. Her cape trailed down her back and onto the snow. Kristoff wept silently, Elsa guessed they were close. Like really close. But all she could think about was her being the only truly one who loved Anna!

"Anna please don't be frozen," Elsa paused then continued."Oh Anna answer me!" However, she knew never in a million years would Anna speak again. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hans clutching his stomach. Hmph, last of _her _worries! Kristoff walked over and Elsa slapped him. It sent a chilling sting through his body and he struggled to keep standing.

"Elsa," He croaked."You can't keep her to youself." Elsa realized he was right. She stepped away sobbing and raced away.

"Anna! Anna!" she shrieked as if it could thaw her sister back to life. Elsa fell to her knees and pounding her hands on the stinging cold snow and ice as a furious newborn baby would do. Up in the castle, the people cried for Anna silently, at least a few. And some of them saw Elsa and gave her a acid look. She didn't notice, but she _did _have a feeling she was being watched. She quickly stopped and stopped the waterworks in her eyes. What had she done? What _was _she?

"I've died everyday since I shut you out...and I imagine that's the same for you..but this time it's permanent." Elsa whispered to Anna who was just visible in the distance. She started to curse herself and her curse.

"Why do I have to have this power?" she asked herself. Probably would never find out...she saw Kristoff in the distance faintly touching Anna's frozen hand, then ran off to hide his wails and screams of grief.

"Trying to protect her? You just killed her!" Elsa's mind screamed. She forced back the thought, though it kept coming back.

_Papa?_

_My Anna, my only sunshine..._

_Oh Papa! Is it really you?_

_Yes Anna, it's me..is it really you?_

_Of course! Why wouldn't it be?_

_Because, I'm sure they're are plenty of maidens out there wishing to be you!_

_I'm sure they're aren't too many._

_Sunshine, get some rest. In the morning I'll explain the truth to you._

_What truth? Were there lies? Tell me now!_


	2. A Sorrow Awakning

**A Sorrow Awaking**

Elsa didn't sleep well that night, knowing Anna was gone and they were going to do a mind test on her to see if she was a threat or ready to learn her title back. When Elsa _did _wake up, she didn't delicately climb out as she usually did. She laid in the warm blankets of her bed for at least twenty minutes then stumbled out, knocking over her lamp that was made just for her as a child.

"Control you powers!" Elsa whispered to herself, then dressed in a blue dress with snowflakes, and not her usual one crafted with sorcery. For now, she wanted to forget her dangerous side, and unleash her majestic dutiful side! But she knew it'd take more than a dress and gloves.

"How will I do this," she groaned and face palmed herself,"I've just been unsheathing my powers for past weeks..." Elsa then walked out the door, about to face the grand test to prove her loyalties: Ice _or _Kingdom...

_Sunshine! You're awake._

_Yes, now tell me the 'truth'. I thought I knew the truth! I thought there were no lies!_

_Anna, you will never escape lies. Neither will the people of Arrendale!_

_Even Elsa? With her ice powers?_

_Elsa...Elsa...hmmm_

_Papa? What about Elsa?_

_Elsa is going to have to face a lot this summer, and it wouldn't be like me to just let you know...I'll grant you a day in Arrendale._

_Really? Elsa will see me? Yes! I've wanted to see her ever since I froze and came here-is 'here' heaven?_

_Elsa will not see Anna, she will see a girl who is like Anna, but looks completely different..._

Elsa sat in the luxurious chair. In front of her was a recorder, and a woman. Tall, lean, and beautiful.

"Hello El-er, Queen Elsa. I will be recording to see your loyalties." Elsa didn't mind being called just Elsa. The whole 'queen' thing way hard to keep up with anyway. A woman rushed in. She instantly poured a cup of icky purple stuff. Elsa looked at the woman more closely then was caught by surprise.

"Madam Estrel!" The woman nodded at Elsa. Madam Estrel had been her personal nurse since she was born.

"Hush now and just," Madam Estrel paused and gave Elsa the I'm-so-sorry-this-is-happening-to-you look,"Just drink this, it'll help you relax." Elsa knew her nurse was lying. It was a tonic to make her tell the truth about everything for an hour. Madam Estrel then hurried out. That got Elsa to thinking what had happened to Anna's personal nurse, Madam Capp. She then stopped thinking when the lady stammered:

"I-I wa-ant you to a-a-answer t-to everything I as-ask you." Elsa nodded patiently. Was the lady sorry that this was happening to her like Madam Estrel. Elsa sighed deeply.

"Let's get on with it then." The woman nodded wearily and started her questions.

"Were you fascinated by your powers?" Elsa fought the tonic but it was to no use. She finally just answered correctly.

"No..I was terrified." The woman continued.

"Did you mean to protect Arrendale by running away or to escape from being put in p-prison?" Elsa felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She was not only trying to protect Arrendale_._

"I did it for Anna mostly..but also for Arrendale." Elsa began to weep right there and the woman seemed to get lost in memory. She suddenly snapped out of it.

"Did you freeze your sister's heart on purpose?" The woman noticed Elsa getting furious."Why you little piece of dirt! How dare you think I froze her heart on purpose!" The woman looked frightened but continued still.

"Do you wish to be queen of Arrendale?" Elsa knew that this was the final question. She glanced at the clock. It was far from being an hour, but she fought with all her might to not answer "no". The room started to freeze up. The woman was terrified. But it seemed she wasn't that terrified.

"I..just..don't know..I'd love the responsibility." Elsa felt rushed and her head started pounding. The woman noticed she was in pain.

"This test is over. I'll fetch Madam Estrel." Elsa groaned. Had she failed? Would she be banished to yonder land? The woman walked outside and caught Madam Estrel humming worriedly as if she could feel the room freezing.

"Release Elsa of the tonic." The woman seemed to plead and Madam Estrel didn't hesitate for a second. She gave her patient another drink of a icky blue color. Elsa sipped it, then sat up straight.

"Did I fail the test?" she asked as fast as she could.

"You passed."


End file.
